The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for use in combination with wide abrasive belts utilized in abrasive surface treating machines, and more particularly to a belt loading assist means which is secured to the frame of the apparatus and provides support for the belt while it is in the process of being loaded onto the abrasive machine.
Wide abrasive belts are utilized for a variety of applications, such as, for example, surface abrading equipment for treatment of metallic, wood, or other articles. These belts are coated with abrasives and are normally driven along an orbit while traveling over two or more guide drums. The guide rolls or drums, include both driven drums and idler drums. Three such drums are typically utilized in platen head abrasive machines, with the guide drums being arranged along a configuration resembling that of a bilateral triangle. Three-drum arrangements are also utilized in certain systems wherein a tension and tracking roll may be employed with two other operative rolls or drums. In a platen head arrangement, for example, the platen is disposed between a pair of spaced apart lower guide rolls or drums, with a third such drum being arranged at an elevated upper apex point. One such platen head arrangement is illustrated in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,474, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. An example of a three-roll drum head system is illustrated in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,645, the disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
It is well known in the industry that the loading of wide abrasive belts on abrading equipment is a difficult, time-consuming, and frequently troublesome task. Belts are cumbersome, and because of their required durability, they are loaded only with frequent occurrences of difficulty. The problems involved in the belt loading operation are further aggravated due to the normal height or elevation of the upper guide roll. In other words, it is sometimes necessary for the operator to be positioned on a ladder or other elevating device in order to be able to appropriately maneuver the belt into position on the guide rolls. In recognition of the belt loading problems, devices for handling abrasive belts have been proposed in the past, however these devices are frequently large, cumbersome, and utilized as stand-alone attachments. When problems develop in the belt loading operation, creases or even tears may be created in the belt, including the abrasive and fabric portions, and when sufficiently severe, may destroy the belt for its intended purpose.